


Arrival

by MultifandomSky



Series: Loki's Little Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fenrir!Sherlock, Gen, Hela!Hermione (Mentioned), Jormungand!Mycroft, Loki's Kids, Nari!Sam, Sleipnir!Pietro, Vali!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomSky/pseuds/MultifandomSky
Summary: "I suppose you have a case?" Sherlock answers the phone."No little brother," Jormungand says, trying to keep his voice steady. "Mother has returned to Earth."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second one in the Loki's Little Family Verse.  
> Loki has returned to Earth for some reason, and his kids are hyped.
> 
> Just some short, lighthearted fluff between Loki's boys before getting to Hela.

It's Mycroft who first learns that Loki is back in SHIELD's custody. As he occupies a minor position in the British Government, he has kept a lookout for any news across the world concerning the God of Mischief. 

He immediately alerts Sherlock.

"I suppose you have a case?" Sherlock answers the phone groggily. He has been asleep. This is a surprise. 

"No little brother," Jormungand says, trying to keep his voice steady. "Mother has returned to Earth." 

Fenrir drops his phone. There is some muffled cursing, and then "You're not joking are you? You know I don't appreciate your humor." 

"Why would I joke about this?"

"Where is he?"

"In custody of SHIELD. I think I'll have a  nice chat with Director Fury, then we'll go fetch our brothers and sister."

Fenrir rolls his eyes and growls at Jor's choice of words - fetch, honestly. He's a wolf, not some giant puppy Nari looks like sometimes - and then promptly hangs up.

He needs to share this.

\---------

"Whadya want?" The voice at the other end is unnaturally grouchy and sleep filled. Right, time differences.

"Vali, Mother is here."

Vali is awake in an instant. "Say what, now?"

"Jor just phoned me. Mother is back on Earth."

He can make out Nari's voice faintly "Who is it, Dean?" And Vali's short answer "Fen."

"How did he know that?"

"Our dear brother occupies a minor position in the British Government remember?"

Vali snorts. Fen smirks with him.

"Right then. I'm just going to call Sleipy, you two sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow? Fen, Fen don't hang up, what do you mean by tomorrow, FENRIR!"

Sherlock is practically gloating as he hangs up.

\---------

"Hello?" 

Sleipnir doesn't sound like he's been sleeping, which is a first. And also strange, considering that he should be in bed. Not that Sherlock is in any place to question his older brother's sleeping habits, but the time clearly indicates that it's around time to sleep for normal people. Like Dean and Sam were.

Then again, neither Vali nor Nari are very normal, so.

"Pietro-" he starts to say before he is cut off.

"It's Philip now, Fen. Why are you calling me that anyway? Why are you calling me in the first place?"

"Well Sleipy, our second oldest brother has just informed me-"

"That Mother is on Midgard? He informed me too. Thank you, Fenrir. Good night."

"..........."

Sherlock isn't sure how to deal with this abrupt dismissal, and he is never not sure. He frowns. Perhaps Sleipnir _had_ been sleeping. He wonders what would happen if he calls his eight legged brother again to ask about it.

"What is it Fenrir? I'm trying to watch some television here."

Ah, that explains it. Sleipnir is borderline obsessed with Netflix. He loves those shows as if they were his own children.

Last time they met, he introduced them to a show called Doctor Who. It was interesting, but too strange and made no sense for Sherlock to continue watching it. Sleipy also went on about a blog of some sorts. Tumblr was it?

Anyway, Sherlock still doesn't think the Doctor and the TARDIS make a good 'ship', considering how the TARDIS is a blue police box that can travel through time and space. (Which makes no sense.) No matter what Sleipy says about the TARDIS being 'Eleven's actual girlfriend'. 

"........Nothing."

"Right, can you please not interrupt me when I'm watching shows? I thought we went over this."

"You argued with Vali for two hours over it. Not me."

"Well then, I'm saying it now. Lay off the phone!"

Fenrir stares at the said object in his hands for a long time. Then it rings.

"Hello, brother." Jormungand's voice is as clipped and smooth as ever. "I assume you called our siblings already?" _Including Sleipnir?_ is unspoken, but heard. 

"You- you- prat." Sherlock really really hates Mycroft(well, that's a lie. It's just amusing to see people's faces) but he'll let this one slide. After all, he can't win everything. 

"What about Hel?" He asks instead.

"I'm afraid we don't have any way to contact her, seeing as she is inside a magical school called Hogwarts-" they both snort. All six of them had a marvelous time laughing their heads off when Hela read them the letter years ago, and it still amuses them to no end "- so we'll just pick her and Mother up and fly home." 

"I already told Vali and Nari that we'll see them tomorrow." Fenrir says proudly.

"Clever boy." He preens at Jor's praise, for it is very rare. "We're going to see them personally, so tell your friend you'll be gone for at least a week, starting now."

"We are?"

"Well I don't know about you but I am surely not missing Vali's face when we take off."

Fenrir grins a feral grin that has scared more than a few.

He's going to see his brothers and sister, and their mother. 

This is fantastic. 

(And so is Vali's face. It's a very nice and handsome face, Fenrir admits. He hasn't changed his green eyes - a common trait among them - but his nose is sharper and lips plumper.

He looks like that sort of people on a thing called a soap opera. He's seen John watching one and crying about it. He hasn't brought it up, but it's wonderful blackmail. 

He has seen it too, and definitely hadn't cried. Nope. But it was amusing to imagine his brother's new face on it. 

Even when they are forced to change their faces, the twins still shine. There is no need to talk of Dean, and Sam is equally - well slightly less, but the puppy dog look more than makes up for it - handsome. Fen supposes that came from Mother. Their mother is breathtakingly beautiful, after all. Just like Hela.

Vali's inherited beauty is charming, but that only makes his face more comical as the plane takes off. He grips tightly onto his armrest, breathing shallowly as his supposedly beautiful face contorts and twists in many ways. 

He screams when the plane hits a turbulence, and doesn't take his hands off the seats during the entire flight, except to go to the bathroom twice. 

All the while Nari sits next to the poor boy and snickers at him, not bothering at all to hide his amusement. 

Yes, Fenrir thinks. He wouldn't have missed this for the world.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, the third one will be up next week, I think.  
> Comments and Kudos please! :)
> 
> BTW: Philip means Horse Lover, which I thought was fitting for Sleipnir, formerly Pietro.


End file.
